Confesionario brony
by Pablochx
Summary: En este curioso programa (Fic) interrogaremos a los distintos autores de fanfics de MLP pero seran llamados por otros nombres para cuidar su identidad. Por favor pasen y tomen asiento, traigan su bebida y disfruten del espectaculo. Despues de todo, nunca se sabe quien es el invitado sorpresa
1. Sephir

Sentado en un sofa estaría un enorme sujeto de ojos rojos. El cual con una sonrisa dijo

-¡Bienvenidos a todos! De seguro se preguntaran a que se debe este nuevo fic, bueno. Tras una noche de insomnio la idea de hacer un confesionario brony vino a mi cabeza, los invitados serán anónimos con los nombres que ellos elijan, yo les preguntare distintas cosas acerca de mlp. Así que por favor acompáñenme en este interrogatorio- El humano observaría la cámara- Recuerden, todos los bronys o pegasister que aparezcan en este programa son reales, pero, se les ha dado un nuevo nombre para proteger sus identidades, ahora sin nada mas que decir demos la bienvenida a nuestro primer invitado

Un pony de tierra entraría al escenario, su melena seria azul con ciertos toques naranjas y su pelaje era gris, con atención observaría la decoración de lugar. Pero al escuchar la voz del conductor este volvió a la realidad

-Pase por favor, ¿su nombre es…?

-Gracias...Sephir, encantado de estar aquí

-Tome asiento

El pony de tierra se sentaría en el sofá que estaba junto al humano

-Entiendo, ese es el nombre que eligió...lo primero es proteger su identidad. Ahora, ¿listo para las preguntas?

-Por supuesto!

-¿Desde cuando eres brony?

-Desde el 20 de Abril de 2012.

-Ah, no hace mucho que digamos...- El conductor tomo un poco de agua y continuo diciendo- ¿Cómo conociste la serie?

-La primera noticia que tuve de ella fue en un foro, no le preste demasiada atención, pero luego, viendo unos videos me entro la curiosidad y voala!

-Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Odiabas la serie antes de conocerla? o simplemente no te llamaba del todo la curiosidad

El público atentamente observaba a Sephir a la espera de escuchar su respuesta, algunos incluso tenían listas las antorchas

-Simplemente, al principio no me interesaba.

-¿Conoces My little Dashi? ¿Qué opinas del fanfic?

-Aham, lo leí uno o dos meses después de convertirme en brony, sinceramente me encanto, y logre soltar alguna lagrimilla, y eso que yo no soy de llorar mucho. Estoy esperando ansiosamente la película!

-Entiendo, yo también la espero amigo, yo también la espero...pero bueno, siguiente pregunta. ¿Y cupcackes? ¿Bastante…loco, eh?

El publico se estremeció al escuchar la palabra 'cupcackes' algunos incluso fruncían el rostro al recordar aquel fanfic

- La historia la conozco, pero no la he leído, la verdad, solo algún video descriptivo en Youtube y algún fic relacionado con ese otro fic

-Entiendo...te envidio... ¿Qué opinas sobre el fandom?

-Exceptuando a los de 4-chan, ¡me parece una grandiosa comunidad!

Un solitario cartel se levanto de entre el publico, pésimamente escrito estaba 'NEWFAG'

-¿Tienes algún artista de Fandom preferido?

-En la sección musical estaría Thelivingtombstone, después en el de Multimedia, Fanatator, y de escritores, Held y tu, a riesgo de parecer un pelota!

En la cara del conductor se vería cierto rubor pero pronto desaparecería

-He...Me halagas, pero bueno. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Conoces los .MOV?

-Aham, ando esperando el ultimo ya!

De entre el público se escucho una voz grave decir

-Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed

-¿Eres brony de armario o todos los saben?- Pregunto el humano mientras se servia otro vaso con agua

-Algunas personas lo saben, pero no lo voy divulgando por ahí, solo si preguntan.

-¿Según tu opinión, quien es la mejor pony?

En el público se escucharía cierto debate acerca de quien es la mejor pony, pero pronto guardarían silencio para escuchar la respuesta del invitado

-Tengo doble opinión, Pinkie y Fluttershy.

-yay~ - Contesto el conductor pero tras arreglarse la corbata continuo con las preguntas- ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir en equestria, la aceptarías?

- Depende si pudiera elegir a una persona para que viniese conmigo.

-¿Cuál es tu villano preferido? ¿Por qué?

-Obviamente, Discord. Es el mas de divertido de todos, nunca sabes lo que va a hacer, y porque me encantan todas sus locuras!

De los parlantes del estudio se escucho un fragmento de una canción la cual decía 'If chaos loses it's a real shame!'

- ¿Y tu temporada favorita?

-Me quedaría con la Season 2, ya que de la tres creo que aun es pronto, y porque en la dos se vieron grandes capítulos que a mi me encantaron, como los de Discord, y los 3 últimos.

- ¿Quién es tu princesa favorita? ¿Celestia o Luna?

En la pantalla que se encontraba tras el conductor se vería por un lado a Celestia con el sol de fondo y por el otro estaría Luna la cual de fondo tenía un hermoso cielo nocturno

-Luna, a riesgo de ser desterrado a algún planeta lejano.

- Por la republica lunar, ¿Eh?

-Eeeeyup

-¿Qué opinas del fandom en ? ¿Tienes algún autor favorito o historia que te guste más que las otras?

-También es bastante majo la verdad, los autores ya los dije antes, y sobre historia, aunque parezca mentira, no es de ninguno de los dos, sino una llamada "El Haou", o algo así, sinceramente, me encantaba, lastima que lleve bastante tiempo sin actualizarse...

-Entiendo...es una lastima cuando un autor deja de actualizar. Pero bueno, siguiente pregunta. ¿Eres partidario de 'Amor y tolerancia para todos'?

-Aham, incluso a los trolls, lo mejor para que desaparezcan es ignorarlos.

-Señoras y señores, aquí tenemos a alguien que habla con sabiduría, siguiente pregunta

Un sujeto de piel verdosa se levantaría de su asiento y caminaría hacia la salida mientras murmuraba groserías. Cuando salio cerró la puerta de un golpe

-¿Si existiera la probabilidad de esclavizar a toda equestria para quedarte con sus riquezas, lo harías?

-Ni loco, es mas, ayudaría a las defensas Equestrianas en lo que pudiese, aunque estemos en crisis, tengo principios.

-Entiendo...principios...yo también los tengo- Algunas personas y pones del publico vieron como el conductor empujaba algunas gemas debajo de su sofá, pero no le prestaron mucha atención-Eh...siguiente pregunta. ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de casarte con alguna de las mane six, lo harías? [Obviamente serias transformado en un habitante de ese mundo]

-Suena tentador, aunque declinaría la oferta, soy un hombre de una sola mujer, jejej

-Ganaste la lotería con un fondo de veinte mil Euros pero frente a ti esta tu pony favorita, el boleto pronto caducara y tan solo tienes quince minutos para ir a recoger el dinero pero si vas tu pony favorita nunca te lo perdonara por lo cual nunca volverá a hablar contigo, ni ella ni ningún otro personaje de mlp. ¿Recoges el dinero o te quedas con tu pony favorita?

-Esta me suena a pregunta de 4-chan, y obviamente, escogería a la pony, prefiero la amistad al dinero.

-¡Ja! me pillaste, eres alguien bastante despierto. Sephir. Ahora…pasemos a preguntas mas picantes, si no te molesta por supuesto

- En absoluto- Respondió el pony de tierra mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

- ¿Conoces la R34?

- Aham- El pony de tierra saco un diccionario de entre los cojines y cito-cualquier cosa que exista, hay material adulto de ella.

-Una vez mas me sorprendes- contesto con aire burlón el conductor mientras aplaudía, pero pronto su rostro se vio ensombrecido por una picara sonrisa- ¿Conoces lo que es el 'clop'?

-He oído el termino, pero exactamente, no se lo que es-Frustrado por no encontrar el significado de la palabra Sephir lanzo el diccionario contra la ventana

-Se podría decir que es una forma de referirse al 'fap fap fap fap' salvo que este termino se usa cuando es referido a porno con los personajes de mlp, sin excepción alguna

-Oh, si, me lo imaginaba.

- Viendo que no conocías el clop supongo que podemos saltar unas preguntas

El público parecía un poco decepcionado ante esto

-¿Conoces /mlp/ de 4chan?

- Jeje...como no...- Dijo Sephir mientras suspiraba

-Comparto ese sentimiento, amigo. ¿Lo visitas con regularidad?

- La verdad es que nunca lo he visitado, pero he visto los Pony Thread Simulator...

- ¿Alguna vez te sentiste ofendido por un tema de /mlp/?

- La verdad es que no, cada persona tiene sus gustos.

-¿Encontraste alguno que te fuera interesante o bizarramente gracioso? (Hablando en el sentido anglosajon de la palabra bizarro)

-Sinceramente los mas curiosos son cuando ponen situaciones, como "X pony esta a tu lado, ¿que haces?", aunque el 90% de las respuestas son...*señala un cartel que pone rape*

-Hahaha, ah...si...son unos loquillos esos de 4chan...pero bueno, siguiente pregunta. ¿Alguna vez…tuviste pensamientos…eh…calenturientos hacia algún personaje de mlp? Recuerda, esto queda entre nosotros dos y tú nombre verdadero no será conocido salvo que tu lo difames, y yo. Bueno, yo no juzgo a nadie

- Lo máximo que he llegado a imaginar son besos, pero nada mas...profundo...

- Entiendo. Gracias por la sinceridad, una última pregunta y te dejare de molestar. ¿Conoces a Tiarawhy?

-Aham, posiblemente, un/una de los creadores de R34 pony mas famoso/a de Internet.

-Así es, me vuelves a impresionar Sephir. Pero bueno, disfrute el charlar contigo y espero que mis preguntas no te hayan incomodado mucho-El conductor se levanto del sofá mientras terminaba de beber su agua

-Na, para nada, el placer es todo mío- El pony de tierra se levanto del sofá y se preparo para marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar

-Antes de irnos, ¿te gustaría decir algo o enviarle saludos a alguien? recuerda, se discreto. No queremos que tu identidad sea revelada

-Oh, claro saludos a Shana! Te quiero!

- Hasta luego Sephir, gracias por aceptar mi invitación- Las luces se irían apagando y la música sonaría por el escenario, Moves like Jagger

En la pantalla aparecería el mensaje

'SI ESTAS INTERESADO EN SER EL PROXIMO INVITADO TAN SOLO ENVIA UN MENSAJE AL CONDUCTOR DEL PROGRAMA, CONTACTAREMOS CONTIGO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE'


	2. Big Key

Las cámaras se encenderían y el set se alumbraría por completo pero el conductor no estaba en el escenario. Algo sorprendido por esto el público comenzó a murmurar cosas pero todos callaron cuando vieron una niebla que salía desde el techo

Pronto se vio al conductor bajar lentamente por las escaleras, de los parlantes del set se escuchaba la canción 'Invincible' parte del soundtrack del WOTLK. El conductor traería pintado de blanco el cabello y una armadura pesada protegería su cuerpo

Cuando llego al sofá se dejo caer pesadamente en este, al notar las miradas curiosas del publico el tan solo se encogió de hombros y dijo

-¿Qué? Vengo de una raid. Jamás vayan con un tipo que se llame 'TuNnja' … hijo de su madre… -El conductor tras quitarse la armadura y ponerse el traje volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sofá- ¡Muchas gracias a todos y disculpen la tardanza! ¡Volvemos con otro capitulo de El confesionario brony! este es el programa en donde autores hablan sobre sus experiencias desde que forman parte de los fans de MLP

El público silbaría y aplaudirían de emoción

-¡Ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestro invitado del día!- Grito con entusiasmo el conductor

Un pony de tierra bastante fornido entraria al set, su pelaje era marron y sus ojos verdes, la corta melena de color roja le daba un toque mas serio al sujeto. El conductor a verlo dijo

-Por favor, pase y sea bienvenido... ¿Su nombre es...?

-Big Key, es un gusto estar aquí

-El gusto es nuestro, por favor, tome asiento. Señoras y señores, nuestro invitado de hoy es Big Key, dadle una calurosa bienvenida

El público comenzó a prender fuego a algunas antorchas pero rápidamente el conductor dijo

-¡No! ¡De esa manera no!- El humano de cabello blanco tan solo suspiro y tras devolverle la mirada a Big Key continuo diciendo- Discúlpalos, creen que todo tiene que ser con antorchas, bueno Big Key. ¿Listo para las preguntas?

-Listo… creo que tu público se toma en serio lo que dices- Dijo Key mirando al público

-Son un publico muy entusiasta, es todo, les tomas cariño después de un tiempo- El presentador se cruzo de piernas y mando la primera pregunta- ¿Desde cuando eres brony?

-Creo que fue… durante finales del 2011, a mitad de Noviembre, no recuerdo muy bien la fecha exacta pero ya ha de pasar un año desde entonces

-ya veo, ahora. ¿Cómo conociste la serie?

-Si hablas de la serie en general pues mi hermana la veía cuando ella tenía creo que unos 5 años, sobre Friendship is Magic pues es una curiosa historia

-Entiendo, entiendo...El humano es prejuicioso…al menos, la mayoría lo es. Dime… ¿Tenias algún prejuicio hacia mlp y sus fans antes de volverte brony?

-En realidad no, de hecho no sabía de su existencia, al menos no hasta que descubrir que mi mejor amiga era pegasister después de ver su nombre en facebook: Rarity *Censurado*, a decir verdad fue ella quien me introdujo al fandom, poco después conocí a otros amigos bronis… pero no, nunca tuve prejuicio hacia los bronis, así de tolerante llegaba a ser

-¡Muy bien! ¡Un aplauso para el!

El público con fervor aplaudio a Big Key pero lentamente iban calmándose

-Y dime, ¿Conoces el fic my little dashi?

-¿Conocerlo? Fue el primer fanfic de My Little Pony que leí, recuerdo encontrar una traducción en Digizona, creo que estuve una hora en el celular leyéndomelo todo, al final estaba llorando, me conmovió mucho y fue ese fic el que me hizo ganar un gusto a la lectura

-Comparte ese sentimiento amigo...yo también llore cuando leí my little dashi- El conductor ahogaría una lagrima y con voz quebrada continuaría con las preguntas- ¿Y cupcackes? ¿Bastante…loco, eh?

-Cupcakes… me hablaron de él poco después, yo pensé que lo que decían era algo exagerado, pero al momento de la lectura literalmente podía imaginarme a mi frente a la escena… no dormí ese día si te soy sincero

-Esa pinkie es toda una loquilla. Me pregunto si alguien le habrá llegado a gustar ese fic- El conductor le dedico una sonrisa a Big key-¿Qué opinas sobre el fandom?

-Pienso que es algo que otros deberían admirar, lo digo por su comunidad, en mi tiempo he lidiado con Metaleros, Gamers, Otakus, entre otras comunidades, pero los bronis son diferentes, ellos no tienen discusiones entre cosas como 'Metallica vs Megadeth' o 'Naruto vs Dragon Ball' o 'Halo vs Call of Duty', no, los bronis se respetan entre todos y eso es lo que me tiene orgulloso de ser parte del fandom- Big key dejó ver una sonrisa

-Muy buena esa respuesta, bastante acertada. Esto es algo muy común entre los bronys, es bien sabido que algunos hombres ven la serie a escondidas por miedo a ser juzgados…dime, ¿Tu eres uno de ellos?

Algunos de los hombres del público se cubrirían el rostro con su sombrero o fingirían atarse los zapatos, pero cada uno de ellos estaba atento a la respuesta del invitado

-Pues al menos entre algunos familiares, pero mi hermana menor ya sabe que la veo, incluso hay ocasiones en las que la ve conmigo, aunque ella no se considera una pegasister. También tengo a mis amigos de la escuela que ven la serie, con ellos puedo mostrar quien en verdad soy, claro que este hecho me hizo ganar algunos rivales, pero ya no tengo problemas con ellos, o al menos por ahora

-Entiendo...es importante mostrarse como un es de verdad. Y los rivales, en la vida siempre los tendrás. ¿Eres partidario de 'Amor y tolerancia para todos'?

-Por supuesto, lo era antes de ser broni y lo sigo siendo, algo que he aprendido en mi vida es a nunca juzgar a los demás, todos tienen su razón de ser como son-

-¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir en equestria, la aceptarías?- Detrás del conductor un portal se abrió y este mostró la tierra mágica de Equestria

-La verdad es que eso es algo que necesitaría pensar, yo tengo una vida aquí y sería algo difícil dejarla atrás, claro que si me dejaran traer a alguien conmigo pues podría considerarlo, pero seguiría siendo difícil- Tras decir eso el portal tan solo desapareció, dejando una mirada triste en algunas personas del publico

-Si, es algo común. Es como irse a vivir a otro país...salvo que esto esta en otro mundo...o dimensión...o lo que sea...- El conductor se arreglo la corbato y pregunto- ¿Celestia o Luna?

-Luna, me gusta su personalidad misteriosa, además de que siempre he sido más un fan de la noche, no sé por qué, creo que simplemente es así

-¡Otro mas para la republica lunar!- Grito victorioso el conductor pero rápidamente se tapo la boca y le susurro a Big Key- Que no se entere Celestia por que nos manda a la luna

Tras hacer una seña al público para que guardara el secreto el conductor continuo con las preguntas

-Si pudieras crear un villano para la serie de mlp ¿Cómo seria?

-Para empezar, creo que lo haría de otra especie, como un dragón o un grifo, también le daría un buen motivo para jugar del lado de los chicos malos, finalmente lo haría hablar más, King Sombra tenía todo pero sus diálogos fueron lo que hizo que dejara de verse bien

-Entiendo, es algo de lo que se ha hablado mucho últimamente, y es sobre el King Sombra...tenia material para ser malo pero...no creo que ¡'CRISTALES!' sea una buena línea...- Enojado y profundamente herido King Sombra abandono el escenario, dando un portazo tras de si- También no sabe cuando están bromeando con el

-Rueaghahahahahahahaaaa na King solo juego- Dijo Big Key en un intento de que King Sombra no se fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El 'villano' ya habia abandonado el edificio

-pero bueno, olvidémoslo por ahora imagina esto. Debido a que la alcaldesa de ponyville esta tomando vacaciones ella te dejo a cargo del pueblo, cualquier decisión que tomes será valida legalmente…al menos, eso dijo la alcaldesa. Dime ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en esa posición? ¿Cuál seria tu primer mandato?

-Pues… mmm creo que lo primero que haría… no tengo idea- Big Key se reacomodo en el sofa -No tengo muy buen papel como líder, creo que simplemente haría un día oficial de los churros… churros- De la boca de Big comenzaba a salir saliva

El conductor se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y susurro-Churros…- Tras agitar su cabeza este rápidamente agrego-je, yo te votaría, pero bueno. Siguiente pregunta

Desde el público se verían carteles con la cara de Big Key y gente que le dedicaba ovaciones

- Je, parece que ya tienes votos si te decides postular para alcalde, veamos. Pasemos a cosas mas picantes, si no te molesta por supuesto

-Esta bien- Contesto con naturalidad Big Key

-¿Conoces la R34?

-Que yo sepa es todo lo referente al sexo entre personajes de distintas marcas y franquicias

-Bueno... supongo que conocerás el clop... ¿Verdad?- El conductor le sonrio burlonamente a Big Key mientras que el ansioso publico esperaba su respuesta

-Yo le digo Porny jeje- Big Key se rió para calmarse un rato después -Es como otra forma de decirle al fap fap, como si te estuvieras haciendo un chaka chaka con cascos

-Hahaha...ah, porny...bonito juego de palabras tienes ahí- El Conductor se acomodo en el sofá y con maldad pregunto- ¿Alguna vez...te clopeaste? recuerda, a mi realmente no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida y estas bajo un nombre anónimo así que nadie sabrá quien eres, salvo que tu lo difames

-Para serte sincero… no soy muy fan del clop que digamos, digo… ¡son ponis! se que es raro que un broni diga eso pero no, no le entro al clop

-Entiendo, entiendo...- El conductor se volvió a acomodar en el sofá- ¿Conoces /mlp/ de 4chan?

-Espero no me quemen ni me tiren al río… la verdad es que no lo he visto, solo he escuchado que fue 4chan donde se inició el fenómeno broni, al menos eso tengo entendido yo… pero no lo he visto

-Nadie te quemara por no haber visitado ese criadero de trolls...deberías sentirte feliz, créeme, en ese lugar abunda el humor acido y este no esta hecho para todos- El Conductor se rasco la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro, para después decir con pesimismo- Bueno, una ultima pregunta y te dejare en paz Big Key.

El público parecía un tanto desanimado por esto pero a la vez expectantes de saber cual seria la última pregunta

-De un lado esta Molestia y del otro Chrysalis…y detrás de ti hay un monstruo que desea matarte…tanto Molestia como Chrysalis te salvaran pero cada una de ellas tiene un plan para ti, Molestia violarte hasta sentirse satisfecha y Chrysalis alimentarse de ti hasta estar llena… ¿con quien vas?

Big Key se puso pálido pero luego sonrió pervertidamente -supongo que tendría que iniciar en el clop, If you know what I mean- Big Key uso su mejor cara pervertida y se río a quijada suelta

-Haha...ah...yo me tiro a la bestia...ni loco voy con algunas de ellas- El conductor se acomodo el cabello y se puso de pie- Un gusto el tenerte aquí Big Key, espero no haberte incordiado mucho

-Para nada, fue un gusto estar aquí, muchas gracias

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de irnos? ¿Algún saludo para alguien? por favor...se discreto, no queremos que tu identidad sea revelada.

-Oh… pues me gustaría darle un saludo a toda la comunidad broni-hispana-lectora en general, y recuerden, nunca se rindan haciendo lo que mas aman, un saludo a todos-

-Bastante lindo lo que dijiste- El conductor empezó a aplaudir y pronto se le unió el publico y al final el staff del programa, con una sonrisa burlona el conductor dijo- Por cierto Big Key...me acaban de informar que se ha visto a Molestia por el edificio... tan solo te aviso para darte tiempo de escapar

El conductor dejo de aplaudir y camino hacia una de las cámaras, frente a esta dijo

-¿Quieres participar pero los cupos están llenos? ¡Hay una forma para que lo hagas! En la caja de reviews puedes dejar una pregunta para el próximo invitado, la más creativa será mostrada durante el programa ¿A que esperas mi querido brony o pegasister? ¡Ayúdame a sacarte risas! ¡Tú ayuda siempre será bienvenida!

Las luces del set se irían apagando y nuevamente la canción 'Invincible' se escucharía en el escenario, el conductor se pondría la armadura y murmuraría

-Ese hijo de su madre me la va a pagar…nadie me ninjea mis objetos


	3. Valentina

Las luces encendieron pero el conductor no se estaba en el escenario y por lo que se escucho por parte del staff del programa, el tampoco se encontraba en el edificio.

Un muchacho que no parecía pasar los veinte años subió al escenario y dijo mirando a la cámara

-Bueno…lamentamos que el conductor no se encuentre aquí…tendremos que cancelar el programa de hoy…lo sentimos mucho

Las paredes comenzaron a retumbar al principio como algo casi imperceptible…pero pronto se escucho música a un muy alto volumen, esta provenía desde fuera del edificio.

El ruido de un enorme camión el cual constantemente tocaba su claxon hizo que el publico se sintiera un poco incomodo

El ruido y la música se hacían cada vez mas fuerte y pareciese que el vehiculo se acercaba al set.

-¿Qué…que esta pasando?- Pregunto el joven mientras miraba con cierto temor hacia el publico

Y antes de que este pudiera continuar con sus preguntas la pared que se encontraba a su lado la atravesó un enorme camión del cual se podía escuchar la canción 'Enter Sadman'

El conductor del programa saco la cabeza de la cabina y grito 'Surprise motherfuc**r'

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Es que perdiste la cabeza?!- Grito el joven que para evitar se aplastado por el camión salto hacia donde se encontraba el publico

-No eres divertido…- Dijo el conductor como si con esas palabras se excusara de lo que hizo

-¡Mira el jodido agujero que dejaste en la pared! ¡¿Te parece divertido?!

-Mientras chocaba contra la pared si, me pareció divertido- Replico el conductor del programa mientras bajaba de la cabina

/Quince minutos después/

El conductor ya había llegado por lo cual el programa podía empezar, con gran entusiasmo grito

-¡Y bienvenidos una vez mas al confesionario brony! Ese hermoso lugar donde sacamos a ventilar los trapitos de los demás...pero de forma anónima, ¡Por favor den una calida bienvenida a nuestra invitada! ¡Vaaalentina!- El conductor se apuro en decir- ¡Pero sin antorchas!

Una muchacha de estatura media subió al escenario, su tez era blanca y el cabello de color castaño oscuro. La muchacha traía consigo unas gafas

-¡Hola a todos, Gracias por su calurosa bienvenida! –Dijo de forma divertida la muchacha mientras que de reojo observaba las antorchas que sostenían el público- y...por no matarme en el proceso

-Por favor, tome asiento. Bueno, la primera pegasister en visitar el programa...dime, ¿como conociste la serie?

-Pues, la verdad fue algo bastante raro –Dijo valentina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas- Un día estaba buscando remix de algunos opening de animes que me gustaban, y un día me tope con un video que tenia la imagen de rainbow dash en el, en aquel entonces no la conocía, y al principio no me llamó la atención. No fue sino después, cuando sintonicé discovery kids, el canal donde pasan el programa en t.v, que me di cuenta sobre la serie, y me gusto desde el primer momento en el que la vi –Dijo divertida la muchacha al recordar la expresión que tuve ese dia

-Vaya, vaya. Bastante interesante señorita...dime... ¿Que pensaste cuando te enteraste de que hombres mayores también veían la serie y no tan solo niños?- Pregunto con malicia el conductor

-Pues la verdad me pareció impactante, por qué jamás pensé que este tipo de programas podría atraer a tanto público masculino –Respondió con tranquilidad la muchacha, pero poco después se estremeció a causa de un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda- no tengo nada en contra de ellos en absoluto, pero cuando vi el promedio de edades me pareció como medio tétrico todo eso

-¡Ja! bueno, si es sorpréndete...- El conductor observo al publico y dijo- Ustedes, quietos. Nada de arrojar sillas- Tras acomodarse el traje continuo con las preguntas- ¿Cual es tu canción favorita de MLP?

-La verdad es que no tengo solo una jejeje, tengo varias y entre esas puedo destacar Becoming Popular, Smile! Crystal Ponies Fair, This Day Aria...entre muchas otras –Dijo Valentina mientras contaba con su mano derecha las canciones que menciono

-This day ¿Como iba? no me acuerdo la letra...eh...Siguiente pregunta, ¿Conoces My little Dashi? ¿Qué opinas del fanfic?

-¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es uno de los fanfiction más emocionantes que he leído, y a pesar de que lo leí en inglés fue increíblemente conmovedor...aunque no soy una chica que llora demasiado, logró sacarme un par de lágrimas –murmuro con tristeza la invitada al recordar el final del fic- además, puedo decir que desde ese momento he deseado también tener una Dashie a quien poder cuidar

-Lo se...yo también quiero una Dashi...para cuidarla, abrazarla, peinarla y...el enseñarle a volar me va a ser costoso... el tirarse en paracaídas no es nada barato, ¿Cupcackes? ¿Lo conoces?

-ugh...demasiado para mi gusto –El rostro de valentina cambio su expresión a uno de total desagrado- no he leído el fanfic, pero si vi varias animaciones con respecto a eso...y no soporto verlas por completo, de hecho, la única vez que vi un poco más de la mitad...tuve tanto miedo que me costo dormir

-Lo se...la noche que leí ese fanfic no pude quitarme de la cabeza a la pinkie loca esa... ¿Qué opinas sobre el fandom? ¿Tienes algún músico, artista o algún escritor favorito entre los bronis?

-Pues, la verdad es que la comunidad de fans de mlp me sorprende de vez en cuando –Dijo alegremente la muchacha a medida que se acomodaba en el sofá, haciendo que se hundiera mas en el asiento- Me fascina que sean tan creativos y habilidosos es muchas cosas que hacen, ya sean fanfictions o animaciones, por que a pesar de que este basado en la serie, cada uno hace volar su imaginación y crea una especie de nueva perspectiva para cada uno de nosotros, inclusive dan pie a nuevos shipping...pero eso si, descontando algunas ideas algo pasadas de tono. Y pues...con respecto a los escritores, solamente tengo dos por el momento –Dijo la muchacha, al principio agarrandose la barbilla con la mano izquierda pero tras unos segundo esbozo una enorme sonrisa- un sujeto que se hace llamar Kolbjorn, por sus historias sparity, y usted, por como se desenvuelve el protagonista. Son escritores que de verdad tienen mucho talento, y me gusta su forma de describir y redactar los hechos. Entre los músicos esta mandopony y entre los animadores muchos más, creo que el tiempo no me alcanza para mencionarlos a todos

-Uuuh, ya veremos cuales son esas 'ideas pasadas de tonos'- El conductor tomo un poco de agua- Es bien sabido que los bronys se han expandido muy rápido ¿A que crees que se deba esto? No pido una respuesta súper intelectual, tan solo tu opinión

-pues...la verdad me imagino que es la misma razón por la que cualquier serie se vuelve popular, y es por la publicidad que le hacen. No me refiero a que pasen comerciales en la internet o en la televisión, sino que los mismos bronys y pegasisters intentan compartir sus gustos con las personas más allegadas a ellos y se suele dar que alguno guste de eso. Al final, este haría lo mismo y creo que el proceso seguiría infinitamente

-Jeje, pues algo de razón tienes. Ahora... ¿Quien es tu villano favorito?

-mmm...déjeme pensar...-Susurro la muchacha mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa- sin duda alguna diría que Discord es mi favorito, debido a que fue el villano que más cerca estuvo de cumplir su cometido, al jugar con los sentimientos de las mane-6, y al final King Sombra...ya que, a pesar de que no tuvo muchas líneas o momentos como los de el villano anterior, creo que fue terrible el hecho de que esclavizara a su gente y la hiciera sufrir tanto simplemente por placer

-Gracias señorita- Dijo King sombra el cual había vuelto a buscar su sombrero- Su comentario es bastante lindo, casi siempre suelen catalogarme de 'Inútil' gracias... realmente…muchas gracias

-Uy ya se puso sentimental...bueno, siguiente pregunta ¿Luna o Celestia?

-ahh...Se que muchos ya lo han dicho, pero prefiero a Luna más que Celestia –Dijo alegremente Valentina mientras se reía- por que desde pequeña me ha encantado todo lo relacionado con lo "oscuro" y gótico, además, Halloween es una de mis fechas favoritas. Y díganme a quien no le gusta ¿verdad, amigos? –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al publico

Muchos levantaron carteles los cuales tenían escrito 'por la republica lunar' mientras que algunos simplemente miraban disimuladamente hacia otro lado

-Je, como veras hay muchos de la republica Lunar aquí...bueno, veamos... ¿Cómo habrías solucionado el problema con Chrysalis?

-mmm...la verdad es que ese problema si que fue bastante complicado –Dijo la muchacha con una expresión de molestia- que una mujer extraña este manipulando a tu hombre para casarse con ella ya de por si es bastante duro, pero hubiera buscado la manera de salir de mi prisión y de darle una lección lo más pronto posible. Quizás hubiera tratado de hacer reaccionar a mi prometido y después ayudaríamos a las mane-six a derrotarla. Por supuesto, luego de derrotarla me encargaría de tener una "charla privada" con ella al respecto –En los labios de la joven se fue formando una sonrisa sádica- desgraciadamente soy muy celosa, y cuando estoy muy enojada reacciono generalmente con mucha violencia...por lo que esa acción jamás se la perdonaría

-Ahora…pasemos a preguntas mas picantes, si no te molesta por supuesto

-ejeje en absoluto, aunque te daré una respuesta dependiendo de lo que quieras saber amigo mío –Dijo Valentina con picardía mientras se relajaba y alzaba una ceja

-Esta bien. Veamos- El conductor se toco el mentón y rápidamente pregunto- ¿Conoces la R34?

-pues, esta relacionado con contenido de adultos sino me equivoco, ¿verdad? –Dijo la muchacha con curiosidad- la verdad no conozco muy bien el término

-Así es, es una regla que dice lo siguiente 'Si existe, tiene su versión de adulto' es una regla algo curiosa- Dijo el Conductor mientras se acomodaba en el sofá- Bueno, viendo que no conocías bien eso temo que las otras preguntas serian irrelevantes

-Así que imagina esto, Si Discord te diera una pequeña parte de su caótico poder... ¿que harías con el?

-pues...la verdad, tendría primero que aprender a controlarlo, tan capacidad para hacer caos no se debe tomar a la ligera –Respondió Valentina con total sinceridad- y luego de aprender a controlarlo, primero procuraría tener una o dos nubes de algodón de azúcar en casa, para tener un montón de chocolate, y...pues, probablemente tendría que crear un cuarto secreto en mi casa para desahogar todo el caos que tenga que hacer sin ningún remordimiento.

-Interesante, realmente no se que haría con ese poder...nada bueno lo mas seguro- El conductor ahogaría una carcajada -bueno, ahora veamos las preguntas del publico y podremos terminar, ¿esta bien, señorita Valentina?

-muy bien, sin problema, ¡adelante amigos! ¡Pregunten sin remordimiento! –Dijo la muchacha, esta vez, dirigiéndose al público mientras que en su rostro se grababa una sonrisa enorme

-Esta pregunta es de Asphios, pregunta '¿Cual es la habilidad que usarías para vivir en Equestria?'

-vaya, interesante pregunta –Dijo Valentina sorprendida, tras pensarlo por unos segundos ella respondió con total sinceridad- pues, siempre me he imaginado como un Pegaso, pero como podrán imaginar soy cegata desde mi más remota infancia –Dijo la muchacha mientras se retiraba los anteojos y los mostraba al publico, tras unos segundos ella se los volvió a poner- por lo que, al no poder volar, trataría de diseñar mecanismos que ayudaran a ponies como yo a cumplir su sueño de volar...por eso estudio ingeniería aeronáutica actualmente jeje

-Bastante buena la respuesta señores, aquí alguien que viviría genial en equestria- Dijo el conductor, de un salto se puso de pie y comenzó a persuadir al público para que aplaudiera

Primero fue un solitario aplauso, pronto se les unieron dos, cuatro, ocho y al final todo el público se encontraba aplaudiendo

-Un gusto el haberte tenido aquí Valentina, ¿Algo que quieras decir? ¿Algún saludo para alguien? por favor, se discreta, no queremos que tu identidad salga a la luz

-oh vamos, me hacen sonrojar –Dijo algo apenada por la reacción del publico, su rostro se iba haciendo cada vez mas rojo- y pues, la verdad que si tengo un mensaje, para todos los escritores de FF en general, les quiero decir que nunca se rindan y no piensen que su trabajo no es bueno o es peor que el de os demás, ya que las cosas tienen el valor que uno mismo les da, y sin importar que ocurra, jamás dejen de hacer lo que les gusta ¿ok? Que de pan no solo vive el hombre, y pues, la verdad le mando un saludo a mis colegas del foro de mlp, también a mi familia y mi pareja Saik, ellos han sido una fuente de apoyo y de inspiración para mi, ¡los amo! –Dijo Valentina mientras miraba a la cámara, con su mano derecha había formado la seña de 'paz y amor'

/Cinco minutos despues/

-Señoras y señores, jovencitos y jovencitas. Ponys y no ponys. Me complace el anunciar que tras pensarlo por unos días decidí poner una nueva sección, 'El rincón de Edgareo'- El presentador sonrío a la cámara y con emoción grito- Dadle la bienvenida a mi compañero, EEEEDGAREOOO

-¡No grites, que estaba debajo del sofá!-Dijo el muchacho mientras salía de debajo del sofá, tras ponerse de pie este se sacudió la ropa para quitarse el polvo del suelo

-¡¿Pero que…?!- El presentador se quedaría blanco al ver que su compañero salía de debajo del sofá- Uh... ¿Que...que hacías ahí?

-Buscando dinero, estamos en crisis, ¿recuerdas? Y a lo mejor a alguno de nuestros invitados se les cae algo...

-Suena muy productivo...Bueno Ed, este es tu rinconcito del programa que te pertenece...si me necesitas estaré hablando con Chrysalis- El conductor salio del set

-Pues bien, amigos y amigas, este es mi rincón, y ¿que haremos aquí? Pues yo, buscare videos relacionados con MLP y aquí os explicare que os me ha parecido. Si tenéis sugerencias, y queréis que vea determinado video, ¡solo tenéis que mandar una carta!

-Hoy analizaremos una saga de video que, sin duda alguna, a mi me encanto, es la saga "Turnabout Storm", creada por PWaaMLPfilm. Es un crossover de MLP y Phoenix Wright, la famosa saga detectivesca de la DS. Tiene 4 partes, y es como si fuese un capitulo del juego mismo, ya que perfectamente, dura entr horas verlo entero.

En la pantalla que se encontraba a espaldas de Edgareo se podía ver imágenes del videojuego que el hablaba

-Actualmente, esta en desarrollo la ultima parte, pero puedes entretenerte con las 3 partes que hay y una otra que seria con el POV de Twilight. La historia trata sobre un asesinato en Ponyville, del cual Rainbow es acusada, Phoenix será invocado y tendrá que descubrir, quien fue el verdadero asesino/a, pero también tendrá que averiguar la verdad sobre su aparición en Equestria, llena de mentiras por parte de Twilight.

En la pantalla apareció una foto de Twilight la cual tenia dibujada unos cuernos y bigote. Desde la sala de control se escucho '¡Chrysalis!'

-Le doy un 8/10, parece el juego mismo, la historia es original, pero puedes perderte si no sabes mucho ingles, aunque sabiendo lo básico puedes verlo perfectamente. Asi que, eso es todo por hoy, manténganse en contacto para la siguiente edición de mi rincón, y ahora, me despido de todos ustedes, ¡no se olviden sus sugerencias!-Dijo el muchacho para después irse por la trampilla que había debajo del sofa

-¿Uh? ¿Ya se fue Ed?- El conductor observo la trampilla- Así que de esto se trataba…así es como logra moverse tan rápido por el estudio...yo creí que era algún tipo de Ninja...- Rápidamente el conductor devolvió la mirada a la cámara- Y bueno, es todo por hoy. No olviden el enviarle sus sugerencias a Edgareo y tampoco el dejar la pregunta para el próximo invitado en la caja de reviews, Hasta luego y que tengan una magnifica mañana, tarde o noche

-¡Me lo enseño mi cuñada!-se oiría por la sala.

-¿Debería decirle que no han atrapado a Molestia aun?...nah, estará bien

Desde alguna parte del edificio se escucho 'Voy a por ti'


	4. Emilie

El presentador subió al escenario portando un pesado chaleco antibalas y una cinta roja en su cabello, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba una enorme Tomislav la cual en el canon tenia escrito 'Carina'. Debajo de su chaleco tenia puesto una camisa roja mientras que de su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro

El público ya un poco acostumbrado a las locuras del presentador se quedaron viéndolo a la espera de una respuesta

-¿Qué? Recién vengo de 2fort

Un sujeto que vestía una gabardina médica se acerco al set pero no subió, al ver al conductor le sonrío y dijo con entusiasmos a la vez que jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas por un guante de látex azul

-Hey, i just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my bonesaw. I want your kidney

El conductor sonrio y dijo

-This is my gun Carina, she is my baby. So come to RED team, be friend of heavy

El medic tan solo sonrío y salio del lugar

Tras ponerse el traje el conductor se sentó en el sofá y dijo

-Y bienvenido sean todos a el confesionario brony, con nuestro cuarto programa tenemos a una pegasister como invitada. Por favor ¡Denle la bienvenida a Emilie!

Una muchacha de piel morena, cabello rubio cobrizo y con lentes subió al escenario.

-Por favor, pasa y toma asiento- Invito con cortesía el conductor

-Muchas gracias-sonrió tímidamente la joven tomando asiento.

-Muy bien, dígame señorita. ¿Hace mucho que conoce la serie?

-Haces...-cuenta con los dedos-, hace exactamente 9 meses. La conocí de pura casualidad y una muy buena.

-Entiendo y ¿como fue que la conociste?

-Bueno, teníamos que cuidar a mi primita Valentina, y como era sábado, no estaba tan molesta, pues daban ese día "El Principito"... A las tres de la tarde dieron "Empacando el Invierno".

"Había oído hablar de MLP antes, pero nunca lo había visto bien. Simplemente me atrapó, la animación tan pulcra, la historia muy bien escrita, nada igual a los ilusos programas de Discovery que últimamente salían.

-Jaja...te entiendo. Creo que a muchos nos atrapo lo mismo, ahora... ¿No tenias idea del fandom que tenia mlp? ¿Y que opinas sobre el hecho de que incluso hombres mayores vean el programa? ¿Tienes alguna opinión concreta hacia ellos o...te son neutrales?

-¡Cuantas preguntas! Me siento en el Show de Oprah!-bromeó riéndose luego carraspeó-A lo primero: Como ocurre cada vez que me obsesiono con algo, lo busco en Fanfiction. Me imaginaba que iba a tener bastante cobertura y no me equivocaba, jejeje

A lo segundo: Primero me sorprendió eso de que hubiera fans de tanta edad... Y mi opinión es neutral: No hacen daño a nadie, solo son seguidores de este maravilloso trabajo de Hasbro; quieren recordar su infancia... Y de hecho, MLP no es el único: "Adventure Time" le sigue los pasos.

-¿Tienes alguna canción favorita en mlp?

-Todas me encantan, pero, de elegir una, me quedo con "This Day Aria".

-Buena elección, a mi también me encanta- El conductor se acomodo la corbata y continuo con las preguntas- ¿Conoces los .MOV?

-No mucho; por desgracia mi vida en la Universidad no me deja mucho tiempo para eso-suspiró.

-Entiendo. Los estudios son muy importantes, ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir en equestria, la aceptarías? y ya que andamos con las preguntas de equestria ¿Cual es tu pony favorita?

-¿Que la aceptaría? Por supuesto-se arregló la trenza que llevaba-Y hasta hace poco estaba muy cerrada esa preferencia, pero mi favorita es Rainbow Dash.

-¿Dashi? hehe, entonces ¿Conoces My little dashie?

-Hasta hace poco lo ví completo... Los de mi otro fandom me consideran " oscura y despiadada"... pero hasta ahora ningún otro fic me hizo sentir así. ¡Cuantas ganas me daban de tenerla en mis brazos y consentirla!-rió.

-¡Yo tambien!- Dijo emocionado el conductor del programa- Para abrazarla, quererla...y...uhm...mejor continuo con las preguntas... ¿Cuál es tu villano preferido? ¿Por qué?

-Definitivamente Nightmare Moon. No solo por que su traje me parece super mega genial-sonrió con los ojos brillantes-Sino porque soy fanática de los "Jekyll-Hyde" jejeje

-Entiendo...pero, ¿si pudieras crear un villano para la serie de mlp, como seria?

-Hmm, sería como un tipo de dragón malvado con sueños de apoderarse de todo. Amo los dragones, jijijij

¿Luna o Celestia?

-Luna.

-Alguien mas se une a la republica lunar...pobre Celestia, se ha de sentir sola- Dijo con sarcasmo el conductor

-Ganaste la lotería con un fondo de setenta mil Euros pero frente a ti esta tu pony favorita, el boleto pronto caducara y tan solo tienes quince minutos para ir a recoger el dinero pero si vas tu pony favorita nunca te lo perdonara por lo cual nunca volverá a hablar contigo, ni ella ni ningún otro personaje de mlp. ¿Recoges el dinero o te quedas con tu pony favorita?

-Hummm... ¿Y si compartiera ese dinero con mi pony favorita y todos los demás?-rió y se puso seria-Aunque respondiéndote, la amistad es primero.

-Entiendo. Aun que yo elegiría el dinero...puede que este no haga la felicidad- El conductor sonrío y agrego- pero yo prefiero llorar en un Ferrari. Ahora…pasemos a preguntas mas picantes, si no te molesta por supuesto

-¡En ese caso hubiera llorado en un Harley-Davidson del 47!-se acomodó mejor-¿Picantes? Amo esta parte, jejeje

-Jeje, creo que la pasare bien contigo, Veamos. ¿Conoces lo que es la R34?

-Sí y no.. Mis compatriotas de la Universidad que también son bronys a morir la mencionan a cada rato, pero no lo he visto por mi misma.

-Entiendo y... supongo que sabrás a lo que algunos bronys denominan como 'Clop' ¿no?

-He oído esas expresiones, pero con la gran cantidad de... ejem, "hentai" brony, mejor no quiero saberlo-se sonrojó.

-Ya veo...es algo común que cuando buscas alguna imagen de los personajes de MLP a veces se...cuela alguna imagen clop, ¿Por accidente alguna vez viste alguna?

-Una vez. Me la mostraron unos compañeros: En él se veía a Spike en modo gigante teniendo... em, sexo con Rarity debajito de él... Traumático, jijij-se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

-Pues vaya. ¿Un poco bromistas tus compañeros, eh?- El conductor se acomodo en el sofá- ¿Conoces /Mlp/ de 4chan?

-Mas o menos. No soy muy fan de 4chan, a decir verdad.-Rebusca en su bolso-¿Cupcakes?

-¡Gracias!- El conductor comería uno de los cupcakes- están ricos, ¿De que son?

-Están sacados del mismísimo "Cupcakes"-Y al ver la cara de horror del presentador, se limitó a sonreír.

-Uh...pero...Ugh...- El conductor miro el cupcake y lo dejo a un costado del sofá, y con una expresión de horror continuo con las preguntas- y... ¿Que te llevo a visitar la fosa de los trolls? mas bien llamado 4chan

-Curiosidad. Lo mismo que me hizo conocer MLP y todo su mundo.

-¿Alguno de sus temas te llamo la atención? o ¿Te fue bizarramente graciosa? (Hablando en el sentido anglosajon de la palabra 'Bizarro')

-Bizarro es mi segundo nombre (?) Pero hasta ahora ninguna me ha interesado demasiado, ni de MLP, ni de Vocaloid, mi otro fandom, ni de ninguno, jiji . La verdad es que ya casi nada de sorprende-Y se come un "Cupcake" como si nada

-Meh, una vez que pasas mucho tiempo en 4chan terminas volviéndote insensible ante sus trolleadas. Y si tienes un sentido del humor muy negro y acido, entonces te sentirás como en casa- El Conductor se encogió de hombros y sonrío- ¿Alguna vez…tuviste pensamientos…eh…calenturientos hacia algún personaje de mlp?

-Pues...-dejó de comer su pastelito macabro y miró a un sector del público-Querido, te juro que es meramente "platónico" así como Tarantino a Uma Thurman- nerviosamente-A Spike-se sonrojó-

-¿Spike, eh? pobre Rarity, se va sentir devastada. Esta pregunta la he hecho en un programa anterior pero, me gusta mucho así que la hare de nuevo. De un lado esta Molestia y del otro Chrysalis…detrás de ti hay un monstruo que desea matarte…tanto Molestia como Chrysalis te salvaran pero cada una de ellas tiene un plan para ti, Molestia 'jugar' hasta sentirse satisfecha y Chrysalis alimentarse de ti hasta estar llena… ¿con quien vas?

-La joven mira nerviosa a ambos-Eh... ¿Molestia? Al menos estaré "viva"-rió.

-Entiendo. Pero sigo pensando que es mejor tirarse a la bestia- El conductor se estremeció por un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda- pero bueno, aquí terminamos, ¿Algo que quieras decir, algún mensaje para alguien? por favor, se discreta...no quiero que tu identidad se revele

-Esta bien... ¡Trixie, te espero en el estacionamiento! ¡No vayas a huir!

-Uhm, esta bien, un gusto el tenerla aquí señorita Emilie, que tenga un buen día y hasta luego

-A lo lejos se ve a la pony azul levantándose las mangas y gritando-¡Cuando quieras, bruja!

-Tan solo tengan cuidado de no romper los vehículos...después el que paga los platos rotos soy yo...- Dijo con pesimismo el conductor

-Muchas gracias-Y la joven sale corriendo, empuñando un paraguas.

-Señor conductor, ¿llamo a Seguridad?-preguntó uno de los camarógrafos.

-Hm, me pregunto si tendré que grabar esto...podría volverse viral en internet- Murmuro, al mirar al camarógrafo dijo- No, tan solo dame la cámara, esto estará bueno

-¡Pelea de mujeres! -gritó uno. Y todo el publicó masculino salió corriendo

-Pero señoritas, ustedes tampoco se queden sentadas, vamos a ver- Animo el Conductor mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, de tras de el iban tres camarógrafos- ¡Vamos, apuesto cinco dólares a Trixie!

-¡Yo 6 a la joven!-chilló un camarógrafo-Y para hacerlo mejor...-Sacó su celular e hizo sonar "It's raining men"- ¿Qué? Amo "Bridget Jones 's Dairy"

-Because tonight for first time- Cantaba en voz baja el presentador mientras observaba con entusiasmo la pelea, alrededor de ellas se había creado un circulo conformado por el publico el cual no dejaba de hacer apuestas

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-Y la muchacha se montaron sobre Trixie, jalándole con fuerza la crin-¡Ríndete!

-Jefe... ¿que hacemos con el dinero?- Pregunto uno de los camarógrafos

-Dame...yo lo guardo- Pronto el conductor metió el dinero en su bolsillo y siguió animando la pelea- ¡No te dejes ganar trixie! ¡Tengo plata apostada en vos!

-¡La poderrrosa Trrixie no se dejarría ganar de una brrruja tona!-rezongaba encabritándose-¡Por qué es la grrran y poderrosa...!

-¡Cierra la #$ ! boca!-chilló otra amordazándola con una soga, callándola.

-Uh, trixie, deja de hablar y comienza a pelear por que te van a dar la paliza de tu vida- Dijo el conductor mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano- muy tarde…

-¡Hummm.. ¡Grran y poderrosa Trrixie...!-La cuerda de la mordaza se pasó a sus patas, desequilibrándola.

-Ah...ya perdí cinco dólares...gracias trixie

-Ah... ¡Más vale que te quedes quieta!-dijo Emilie bajándose de ella y arreglándose la revuelta melena-Bueno, me tengo que ir, buenas noches a todos, jijiji

-Buenas noches...- El conductor cargo a trixie y la llevo dentro- Por tu culpa perdí cinco dólares...- Murmuro para trixie

-¡No es justo, yo, la Grran y poderrosa Trrixie,...!-lloriqueó.

-Ta bien, ta bien, no llores. Vamos, hay que curar esas heridas- Dijo reconfortante el conductor

Cuando el conductor paso junto al publico que se volvían a acomodar en sus respectivos asientos el dijo

-Y bueno, nuestra invitada se ha ido pero eso no significa que el programa termino. Edgareo, tu turno

De repente, el techo se rompería y caería una caja del cielo, al impactar con el suelo se desvelaría a Edgareo, que estaba ligeramente aturdido.

-Rayos, no vuelvo a contratar a Corki para que me traslade...

-Por un momento pensé que había sido Gaben...

-Por cierto, ¿se te perdió una Molestia? Me la encontré el otro día...ahora mismo la tenemos de señora de la limpieza en nuestra casa...-dijo, limpiándose el polvo.

-Me empezaba a preguntar en donde andaba... tan solo ten cuidado de no darle la espalda por que ella fue la maestra del spy- El conductor suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a los camerinos, antes de salir del set dijo- Bueno, voy a hacer que atiendan a Trixie, hablamos luego

-Pues buenos días/noches o lo que sean damas y caballeros...o lo que sean también...estamos hoy aquí con otra edición mas de mi rincón! Esta vez, por sugerencia del autor "JohnnyElRed", vamos a analizar el video "DEATH BATTLE! : Starscream VS Rainbow Dash"-Dijo, mientras el susodicho video aparecía en una pantalla.

-El video en cuestión es del autor "screwattack", el video trata de parodiar un programa de televisión, del cual nombre no me acuerdo, que hacia comparar, por ejemplo, dos culturas, analizaban sus armas, y las ponían a pelear.

-Pues bien, en este video, se enfrentan Starcream, y la Pegaso mas cool de Equestria, Rainbow Dash! Donde analizaran la historia de cada uno, sus habilidades, y sus movimientos, para después ponerlos a pelear en una batalla donde solo uno ganara!

-Le doy también un 8/10, la idea es buena, pero tiene el mismo problema del video anterior, tienes que saber ingles para entenderlo, y lo malo de aquí es que no tienes subtítulos, pero igualmente, es un buen video.

Desde los altavoces del set se escucho la voz del conductor decir

-Oye, creo que te refieres a Deadliest Warrior

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, gracias por estar aquí en mi sección, mi rinconcito se acaba por hoy, recuerden dejar sus sugerencias en el buzón y para el próximo programa, se estrenara una nueva sección, juegos de MLP, a si que, a que esperáis? Quiero vuestras sugerencias, un saludo!

El conductor volvería al set pero esta vez portando de nuevo el chaleco antibalas, en su cabeza la cinta roja mientras que con sus manos sujetaba la pesada minigun. Junto a el caminaban Trixie y el Medic

Edgareo antes de marcharse observo el cupcakes que estaba junto al sofá y pregunto- Eh, Pablo, vas a comerte eso?

-Nah, todo tuyo- respondió con horror el conductor

-Gracias!-dijo Edgareo, mientras comía el cupcakes y se dirigía a la salida-Me pregunto de que será este cupcake...nunca he probado este sabor...

-Buenos muchachos, muchachas, ponys y no ponys es hora de que el show llegue a su fin, por favor recuerden dejar las preguntas para el próximo capitulo en la caja de review y de enviarle sus videos recomendados a Edgareo el cual tras verlo hara un review de el- Dijo el conductor mientras sonreía a la cámara- muchas gracias por vernos y hasta la próxima

El conductor miro al medic y dijo

-We go together doctor, is team time

-Oktoberfeeeest- Grito con entusiasmo el medic mientras sacaba su medic-gun


	5. Hufan

Una vez mas el conductor no se encontraba en el escenario cuando las luces encendieron, el publico ya estaba un tanto acostumbrado a esto por lo cual no se impacientaron, el mismo muchacho que la vez anterior se había salvado de ser atropellado por un camión subió al escenario, receloso de lo que pudiera pasarle y observando hacia todos lados con una obvia expresión de terror.

Con voz quebrada dijo

-Pa…parece que el conductor se ausento- Casi como un acto reflejo se alejo de la pared dando un brinco, pero, no sucedió nada- Lo sentimos mucho…el dinero se les devolverá y…

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir un terrible estruendo vino desde afuera, seguido por un pequeño temblor. El cuerpo de seguridad del estudio rápidamente evacuo el set, pero el publico al salir a fuera vieron al conductor que salía de una capsula de evacuación. Su traje estaba hecho un desastre y su cabello cubierto de sangre, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento dijo

-Lo siento…creo que se me fue la noción del tiempo…estaba ayudando a un amigo, jim raynor, por suerte uno de sus cruceros de batalla pudo acercarme aquí- En el cielo se vio una enorme nave la cual pronto salio del planeta, dejando tras de si una pequeña estela amarilla- bueno…es hora de que empiece las entrevistas, por favor. Todos vuelvan a sus asientos…uff… malditos zergs…por poco me violan en Mar Sara

Tras un corto periodo de tiempo todos volvieron a sus asientos y empezo el programa

-Y bienvenidos todos, tomen asiento, saquen su bebida preferida y prepárense para ver una nueva entrevista del confesionario Brony, por favor, dadle una calurosa bienvenida a Hufan, por favor. Pasa y toma asiento

Un chaval de 1,85 metros entro por un costado del escenario y de un pequeño brinco subió a este, tras sentarse en el sofá junto al conductor este dedico una sonrisa al publico

-Hola, encantado de estar aquí.

-No, no, los encantados somos nosotros por tener aquí, pero bueno. Dime Hufan, ¿como fue que terminaste convirtiéndote en brony?

-Fácil. Yo estaba viendo la página de memes Cuanto Cabrón. Me fije en una viñeta que hablaba sobre my little pony, y recordé otras que había visto, y pensé: ¿Qué tendrá esta serie para que se hable tanto de ella? Así que me fui a Youtube, y para cuando me di cuenta eran las doce de la noche.

-Hum, interesante. La forma en que me convertí en brony...es un tanto parecida a la tuya...- El conductor se encogió de hombros y continuo con las preguntas- ¿Tenias prejuicios en contra de la serie antes de convertirte en fan?

-Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Yo soy una de esas personas que no quiere cuestionar los gustos de los demás para que no cuestionen los suyos.

-Entiendo...no trates a los demás como no quieras que te traten a ti, ¿Eh?. Supongo que es algo que los haters deberían aprender, ¿Eres brony de armario o todos lo saben?

-Se me ocurrió contárselo a mis amigos para ver si los convencía también a ellos. Grave error. Desde entonces, no paran de hacer chistes sobre mi virilidad y mi orientación sexual, aunque es algo que ya me hacían desde siempre. Desde entonces decidí mantenerlo en secreto.

-Entiendo...es común que pase eso...es dificil ser brony, muchas veces ponen en duda tu sexualidad, pero, no te preocupes, pronto todo mejorara- El conductor sonrío con confianza- ahora, ¿cual es tu pony favorita?

-Fluttershy, desde luego. Me encantan siempre los personajes tímidos. Además, es taaaaaaan adorable.

-Lo se...siempre que veo un capitulo procuro tener cuidado por no morir de diabetes ante tanta dulzura... ¿Eres de leer mucho? Hablando aparte de fanfics

-Bastante, sobretodo novelas históricas y de terror sobrenatural. Cosas como Nocturna y Apocalipsis Z, aparte de cómics de la Marvel.

-¡Apocalipsis Z! ¡Amo ese libro!- Dijo con entusiasmo el conductor- ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir en equestria, la aceptarías?

-¿Y quien no? Aunque claro, en un cuerpo de poni. Para tener un cuerpo humano prefiero no ir.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuál es tu villano preferido? ¿Por qué?

-El rey Sombra.-se oyó un "¡Bien!" entre el público.-Los villanos silenciosos son algo que me encanta, y sobre todo sus colores. Es el único villano que realmente se le puede categorizar de malo malo.

-Tienes razón- De entre el publico se escucho un sollozo- hum...parece que alguien se emociono. ¿Conoces los MOV?

-¿Los .MOV? ¿Qué son, alguna especie de vídeos?

-Son parodias bastantes bizarras (Hablando en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra 'bizarro') sobre MLP

-Pues no, no sabía que eran.

-Jeje, entiendo, entiendo. ¿Quién es tu princesa favorita? ¿Celestia o Luna?

-Celestia. Y no es que me estén coaccionando ni nada.-Mira nerviosamente hacía los lados mientras un punto rojo aparecía en su frente y él sudaba.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es el primero que dice Celestia! ¡Uno para el imperio solar!- En la pantalla que había detrás del conductor se vio la imagen de Celestia la cual lloraba de alegría- ¡Esto es realmente una sorpresa! ¡Y tú, deja ese rifle!

-Aah….i'm sorry mate- Un sujeto con gafas de sol y sombrero dejo su rifle en el suelo- I'm just bored, and this wanka' make me feel angry…

-¿Que opinas del Fandom?

-Pues que se les ocurren algunas ideas muy originales. Básicamente, no había visto tanto respeto mutuo y tanta devoción por una serie de dibujos animados.

-Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando la serie es buena...Ahora, responde con sinceridad. Imagina lo siguiente, tienes dos opciones. Una es el vivir una aventura épica con Rainbow Dash la cual estará llena de peligros, mal entendidos románticos y con la promesa de un abundante tesoro al final de esta PERO el riesgo de que mueras es muy elevado. La otra opción es la de quedarte en la biblioteca con Twilight y pasar un mes de tranquilidad absoluta en donde tu y la unicornio violeta se harán muy cercanos, al final de ese mes te volverías mucho mas inteligente de lo que podrías haber llegado a imaginar e incluso podrías controlar un poco la magia…dime, ¿con quien irías? Ah…se me olvidaba decir, si eliges a Twilight, Rainbow dash se enfurecerá contigo tanto que no deseara verte nunca mas en su vida…pero si eliges la aventura con Dashi entonces Twilight te odiara…lo se, soy un canalla. Pero bueno, responde. El público esta ansioso de saber tu respuesta

El tipo del rifle se acomodo en su asiento y ligeramente se inclino hacia delante, para poder escuchar mejor la respuesta del invitado

-Muy fácil. Me quedo con Twilight, y cuando vuelva Rainbow le regalo la colección entera de Daring Do... O, me voy con Rainbow y vuelvo con un tratado de magia perdido. Además, de que realmente ninguna de las dos se enfadaría conmigo.-dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo

-Eeh, chico listo- El conductor sonrío e intento ahogar una carcajada- pero bueno, Ahora…pasemos a preguntas mas picantes, si no te molesta por supuesto

-Para nada. Tú adelante.

-¿Conoces la R34?

-Sí, y no me gusta para nada. Se supone que algo así tiene que ser erótico y excitarse, pero la gran mayoría resulta más asqueroso que otra cosa.- El invitado hizo un gesto y comenzó a hacer arcadas.-Perdón, es que he vistos cosas que requieren terapia.

-¡Jaja! Ah...divertido, lo siento, pero es que recordé también algunas cosas, pero mas que darme asco me causan gracia... ¿Conoces 4chan?

-Nunca he estado allí, así que prefiero no hacer opiniones sobre algo que desconozco.

-Entiendo ¿Conoces lo que es el 'clop'?

Sí, y precisamente eso es lo que...-El invitado agarro una papelera y vacío el contenido de su estómago dentro.-Supongo que no hace falta decir nada más. ¿Me podéis dar un poco de tónico bucal, por favor?

-Claro, cuando termine el programa te darán uno de regalo junto a un peluche de Lyra- Contesto con maldad el conductor-Bueno...supongo que es todo por ahora, ¿Tienes algo que decir, algún saludo que dejar? por favor, se discreto, no quiero que tu identidad salga a la luz

-Sinceramente, nada más que decir. Muchas gracias por invitarme. Y ahora si me disculpáis.-El invitado se quito la chaqueta dejando ver sus tatuajes y agarro una ak47-Tengo una cita con la demencia.

Disparado como una bala corrió hacia la salida de emergencia, no sin antes recoger su tónico bucal y el 'peluche' de Lyra. No muy lejos de la salida de emergencia corría un rió de cristalinas aguas y flotando sobre este había una barca

-Vaya... parece que sus asuntos son muy- El conductor se pone las gafas- Balísticos

-¡Malísimo!- Se escucho desde el público

-Lo se...

El publico se quedo viendo la salida. El sniper hizo un pequeño gesto y volvió a sujetar su rifle pero se volvió a sentar al darse cuenta de que el show aun no había terminado

-Bueno. He aquí el rincón de Edgar. Me pregunto que tendremos para hoy...

Pero en el escenario no había nadie y tampoco pareciese que fuera a subir alguien a explicar el porque no estaba Edgar

-¿Y Edgar?- El conductor se acerco a uno de los cámaras-¿Se enfermo o que?

-¡Estoy aquí!-Dijo alguien pero el escenario seguía vacío, salvo por el conductor

-Wut? ¿Donde?

-Detrás de ti, jejejej- Dijo alguien pero aun así el escenario seguía vacío

-Eeeh, loco...actividad paranormal... ¡Llamen a los cazafantasmas! loco...

-Molestia tenia uno de los relojes del Spy, a si que lo pille y lo estaba probado, jejeje-Dijo Edgar mientras se quitaba la invisibilidad

-¡Genial!... ¿me lo prestas? solo por un par de horas, hay unas cosas que quiero...ver

-Mientras no armes escándalo por ahí...-dijo, mientras le entregaba el reloj.

-¿Escándalo? ¿Yo? para nada...para nada... je...bueno, te dejo a cargo del programa yo, hum, yo tengo unas cosillas que ver

-Esta bien...

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, potros y potras o cualquier ser que este viendo esto, hoy estamos aquí con otra sección de mi rincón.

-El video que traigo hoy es una imitacion del Dota 2, uno de los juegos MOBAs mas conocidos, posiblemente, reencarnado por ponies, mas concretamente, es el trailer de este juego.

El video nos lo trae el usuario de Youtube "Yudhaikeledai", y en el podemos observar el mismo trailer del juego, pero con nuestros ponies favoritos, estan desde las mane-6, hasta las princesas, incluso algunos de los ponies de fondo, como Derpy.

El publico escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Edgar mientras que detrás de el se veía escenas del trailer, en una parte se vio a pinkie pie la cual interpretaba al Gyrocopter que esquivaba un ataque de Daring doo la cual era el Batrider

El publico exclamo un gran 'Oooh'

-Sinceramente, a mi el video me encanto, incluso puede gustar a gente que no sea brony. Para mi, le doy un 9/10, ya que las animaciones están maravillosamente bien hechas, y bueno...el Dota 2 entraría en mi lista de juegos preferidos...jejeje...

Y sin mas dilación, aquí se acaba mi pequeño trozo, espero ver sus sugerencias, y que esta vez, no haya desmeritado a nadie en el progreso...-dijo, mirando a cierto sección del publico, y luego, sacando un mando con un gran botón, lo pulso, y rápidamente se fue del plato, con una gran explosión de fondo.

Sentado en el sofá apareció el conductor- ¡Aquí toy! ¡Todo el tiempo estuve aquí sentado! ...¿Que? ¿Pensaban que iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para escabullirme dentro del vestidor de mujeres? Señores, sois unos pervertidos- El conductor se arreglo su destrozado traje y continuo hablando-Ahora, volviendo al autor del que estuvo hablando Ed, también es bastante conocido por hacer otros crossover, como de Happy tree friends con tf2, y starcraft con MLP...ah...sus videos me encantan. Especialmente el de Rarity, Applejack y Twilight... también tengo entendido que ha hecho otras animaciones crossover de mlp y portal… pero bueno, hasta la próxima, cuídense y que tengan una magnifico día, tarde, o noche

El conductor se levanto y tranquilamente salio del set, ya a fuera saco de su bolsillo el paquete de cigarros y se encendió uno

-Ah…ha sido un dia largo- Detrás de el apareció un sujeto con un rifle el cual lo miraba con ojo critico, un poco intimidado el conductor sonrío y dijo- ¿Qué…que sucede, sniper?

El tipo con el rifle observo el traje azul del conductor y grito

-¡Spy!

-¡No, no, no! ¡No soy spy!

-¡Jarate!- grito el tipo mientras que le lanzaba al conductor un frasco con un contenido amarillo, en el cual se rompió al impactar contra la espalda del conductor

-¡Nooooo!


	6. Hunk

Un grupo de personas remaban una balsa en dirección de un solitario faro el cual se alzaba como una antorcha entre la oscuridad absoluta, algunos daban miradas recelosas al mar mientras que otros simplemente se limitaban a escuchar música. El hueco sonido de la madera chocando contra la piedra les indico a la gente de que era hora de salir.

Todos y cada uno de ellos salieron de la balsa, algunos tiritaron de frío pero continuaron su camino hacia dentro del faro.

Ya una vez dentro vieron una enorme estatua tallada en piedra la cual decía

'Ni alicornios, ni reyes, tan solo bronies'

-¿Es por aquí, verdad?- Pregunto una joven de indescriptible belleza. Alta, con largo cabello rojo, ojos celestes, busto enorme y un cuerpo de en sueño.

-Eso creo…es la primera vez que vengo por aquí- Respondió un adolescente de corto cabello marrón y ojos verdes- Miren- El joven señalo unas escaleras las cuales bajaban hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano- Parece que es por aquí

Sus pasos hacían eco entre las viejas piedras del faro, parecía que hubiera una multitud caminaran tras ellos. Pero, tan solo era el eco de los pasos de esas cinco personas

Ya en donde terminaban las escaleras vieron que junto a ellos se alzaba una esfera de lo que parecía ser cobre, la muchacha se acerco al esférico objeto y con desconfianza toco su superficie, al observar hacia debajo de esta vio que estaba el mar

-Un submarino- Susurro la joven- ¿Deberíamos entrar?

-Supongo que si- Respondió otra muchacha, de largo cabello oscuro como el carbón- vamos- Tras decir eso la muchacha entro en el misterioso objeto, pronto les siguieron sus compañeros, pero con bastante timidez y desconfianza

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto el joven de cabello marrón

La misma muchacha de cabello oscuro tiro de una palanca y pronto el submarino se cerró y empezó a descender, debido al súbito movimiento de la nave cobriza algunos de los pasajeros dieron un fuerte grito de terror

10 Fhatoms

Ante ellos se vio una estatua de lo que parecía ser un triton, la muchacha de cabello negro observaba maravillada lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

18 Fhatoms

Un grupo de pececillos pasaron frente al submarino poco después de eso una lona de color marrón tapo la ventanilla y el sonido de una cinta al correr se hizo presente en el esférico submarino

Los que estaban gritando guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a lo que estaba por suceder

Una imagen en blanco y negro apareció, en ella una dama con un cigarro dejaba que un caballero prendiera su cigarrillo con un fuego que parecía salir de su dedo índice

Debajo de esta decía 'Incinerate'

Tras esa pequeña propaganda el video en blanco y negro empezó a correr, en la foto se veía a un sujeto de cabello largo y traje oscuro sentado en un gran sofá, cruzado de piernas y con un cigarro en su mano

Una voz se hizo presente y esta dijo

-Soy el conductor y tengo una pregunta que hacerte- los jóvenes de la esfera se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros- ¿Acaso un brony o pegasister no tiene derecho a ver sus ponies o disfrutar del fandom? No, dicen algunos de los abogados de Hasbro pertenece a la empresa

Algunos de los jóvenes se sentaron y miraron con atención la cinta

-¡No, dice el imperio solar! Pertenece a Celestia- el muchacho de cabello marrón forzosamente trago un poco de saliva mientras que sus ojos se movían nerviosos

-¡No, Dice la republica lunar! Pertenece a Luna- dos muchachos que se habían mantenido en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto se abrazaron con fuerza, en un intento de buscar refugio del miedo que sentían en ese momento

-¡Yo rechace esas respuestas en vez de eso elegí algo distinto, elegí lo imposible!... elegí Rapture- la lona desapareció de la ventanilla y dejo a plena vista algo que parecía imposible, algo increíble y maravilloso. Una ciudad debajo del mar. Con enormes edificios y tubos que los comunicaban entre ellos, parecía algo salido de un libro de ciencia ficción o del sueño de un arquitecto o un ingeniero- Una ciudad en donde el artista no tenía que temer al censor, donde el científico no estaba limitado por la línea moral. Donde los bronies no eran perseguidos por los haters o los ineptos, y con tu aporte Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad…

La esfera continuo su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un hangar, ya una vez dentro la puerta se abrió y los asombrados muchachos salieron de la esfera, frente a ellos se alzaba un enorme escenario. No eran los únicos ahí, puesto que decenas de personas habían llegado antes que ellos.

El conductor subió al escenario y con una solemne reverencia saludo a los recién llegados

-Bienvenidos sean todos una vez mas al confesionario brony- tras decir esto el conductor camino hacia un sofá y se sentó en este- espero que disfruten vuestra estadía en Rapture, no fue fácil el conseguir este lugar… ah, y por favor, aléjense de las little sister o tendrán que explicarle muchas cosas a su big Daddy, pero bueno. Dadle una calurosa bienvenida a...

- Hunk- Dijo un muchacho que subió al escenario

- Hunk, por favor pasa y toma asiento- Dijo el conductor mientras cruzaba sus piernas

Pero en lugar de eso el muchacho se sentó en el suelo, el conductor ante esta se sorprendió un poco pero tras aclararse la garganta continuo con su trabajo

- Esta bien... bienvenido seas... y un placer el tenerte aquí

- El placer es todo tuyo

El publico río ante esta broma mientras que el conductor tan solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros

-Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Hace cuanto que eres parte del fandom?

- Hummm... Parte del fandom desde que leí un fanfic...My little Dashie, pero soy fan de la serie desde que...no recuerdo pero recién había salido el episodio donde las CMC quieren unir a Cheerilee y BIg Mac

-oh, entiendo. ¿Y que opinas del fic my little dashi? ¿Te pareció bueno? ¿Te dio ganas de golpear al protagonista? ¿Querías un helado?

- Me dieron ganas de comprar un helado y enterrarle el palo en el ojo al protagonista- el publico hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar lo que dijo el invitado- es un imbecil...aunque lo entiendo. El fanfic es buenísimo, lo termine de leer a las 3 de la mañana y obviamente llore. Esta muy bien narrado y es demasiado triste para no hacerlo

-Interesante...lo de clavarle el cono en el ojo al protagonista no lo había pensado, ahora. ¿Que opinas de la pagina de fanfiction?

- Hummm... my name is ralph...- respondió el muchacho con inocencia, pero era obvio que intentaba hacer algo de tiempo hasta encontrar una respuesta

- Crei que era Hunk- Dijo el conductor mientras sonreía burlonamente

- Hunk Ralph- esto ultimo hizo que el publico soltara una carcajada- no se que puedo opinar sobre ella, salvo que es un buen sitio para publicar tus historia

- bueno, siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienes algún fic y autor favorito en la página?

- Fic "favoritos" tengo muchos, pero 4 en específico que son los mejores. La trilogía de Pablo, La Luna y las estrellas de IV Anhell, ahora, respecto a los de autores Pablochx ocupa el primer sitio de mi autor favorito, sigue IV Anhell y hay un empate en 3 lugar con KuroDerpy y Ninllot

-¿Algunos autores mas?- Pregunto el conductor mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita y con un lápiz anotaba los nombres de los autores

El joven que estaba sentado en el piso saco una enorme papel de su mochila y este al desenrollarse se podía apreciar que llegaba hasta el pie del conductor

El público abrió bien los ojos ante la sorpresa de una lista tan grande

- unos cuantos...- Dijo con inocencia Hunk tras aclararse la garganta procedió a leer la lista- Grayfox 2.0, Assassin of Assassin, Wandering Wing, Edgareo, Helduke, Fox of the night land, raigatux, Seren Avro Tsukino, Fun Night, TALOS X, Kolbjorn, SanNanKnight, Pablo87 ...esos son los que tengo destacado como buenos autores- Hunk giro un poco su cabeza para observar al publico y dijo- es MI opinión de ellos, no se que opinión tengan ustedes, pero para mi esta gente es cool escribiendo

-Bien, bien. Ahora veamos... ¿Que opinas del fandom en general?

- Es lo que ha hecho grande esa serie, estoy 1000% seguro que sin el no duraría tanto. Eso si, hay algo del fandom en especifico que aborrezco con toda mi alma,... El gore... no es que me de asco, es solo que no me gusta... no se porque

-Tal vez porque están dañando a los personajes de la serie, no sabría decirlo- El conductor se encogió de hombros y continuo- ¿Luna o Celestia?

-Luna le pega 1000 patadas en el culo a celestia, ósea que es mejor- El muchacho se puso de pie y grito- ¡VIVA LUNA! REPUBLICA LUNAR FOR THE WIN

-Vaya, luna se esta ganando un ejercito- Detrás del conductor se vio una foto de luna sonriendo- siguiente pregunta. ¿Quien es tu personaje favorito de mlp?

- Esta pregunta es difícil... hummm... Creo que... Pinkie Pie- El joven se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos- Si, definitivamente Pinkie Pie, Me gustan sus randomisidades

-¿Pinkie pie, eh? ¿Y tú villano o villana predilecto?

-HA HA HA King Sombra, por supuesto. Es el único que debería tener el titulo de villano real, ¿Noche eterna? no es muy maligno que digamos- Los fans de Nightmare moon miraban sorprendido al invitado mientras que otros tan solo asentían solemnes con simples movimientos de su cabeza- ¿Alimentarse de amor? ¿Que tiene de malo eso?

-¿Y que tal Discord?- Pregunto una joven del publico

-Discord...se paso al lado bueno- Hunk sonrío y dijo- Pero ¿Esclavizar un reino entero? ¡JODER! Eso si que es ser malo. Aunque haya durado poco, el mejor. Esos pocos minutos me bastaron para saber que es el mal ponificado

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Se los dije! ¡Soy malvado, pero nooo, como no tuve muchas líneas la mayoría de ustedes pensaron que era el peor villano!- El king sombra miro con orgullo a Hunk y dijo- Cuando tome el control de este programa te dejare que sirvas mi café- Poco después de eso el rey de los cristales camino hacia una zona que decía 'No pasar, Infestado de Big Daddy's

-Hehe, entiendo. ¿Y si pudieras irte a equestria, irías?

-Si, sin dudarlo. Al carajo con mi vida en la tierra, ¡ALLI VOY EQUESTRIA! pero será que no... Aun

-Primero hay que construir un portal bidimensional. Eso o continuar viendo la serie- El conductor sonrío sarcásticamente y continúo con las preguntas- ¿No te molesta si pasamos a preguntas más picantes?

-¿Molestarme? ¡Dispara hombre!

-Esta bien- El conductor saco un revolver

-NOO!- Hunk se llevo la mano al rostro debido a la vergüenza que sintió al ver que el conductor se tomo muy literal lo que el dijo-es una metáfora

-Ha bueno...es que no me lo dijiste antes, entonces. ¿Conoces lo que es la R34?

-Lo conozco muuuuuy bien- Hunk sonrío de una manera pervertida, haciendo que los mas sensibles del publico se pusieran un tanto incómodos-Demasiado bien, pero, no soy clopper

-Oye, no he hecho esa pregunta aun- Dijo un tanto molesto el conductor- Además, creo que defenderte antes de tiempo es porque ocultas algo

-¡NO OCULTO CLOP EN MI COMPUTADOR!- respondió Hunk mientras miraba de un lado al otro, era obvio que estaba nervioso- Lo juro…

-Claaaro...pero continuemos, ¿que opinas de esta sub comunidad de brony que se hace llamar, cloppers?

-Cada uno tiene sus gustos y tenemos que discrimar a los demás por eso. Ellos con lo suyo y yo con ellos...digo, con lo mío

-Entiendo... e hipotéticamente hablando, no es que diga que lo seas. Pero ¿como habrías descubierto el clop?

-Estaba viendo con un amigo un video en youtube, se llamaba: TCMV (Teenage Cadence Music Video) y entonces viéndolo me di cuenta "eso es porno de fondo?''- Hunk imito una cara de poker face- yo y mi amigo quedamos así. Y cuando se tuvo que ir me puse a investigar hasta que encontré lo que sale de fondo, resulto ser un juego. Teenage Cadence, y así mis queridos bronys, descubrí el clop, Recomiendo el juego, será clop pero es divertido- Desde el publico e incluso desde la parte del staff se escuchaba el susurro de la punta de un lápiz garabateando rápidamente un papel.

-Entiendo. ¿Y conoces /mlp/?

-Tal vez si, pero el nombre no me suena, deja buscar- El joven saco desde su bolsillo un celular y tras conectarse a la red Wi-fi de Rapture (La cual había sido instalada hace poco) se puso a investigar- Solo encuentro algo que tiene que ver con 4chan... nope, no la conozco- dijo con voz tajante el muchacho

-Entiendo, es mejor asi. Bueno, ahora una pregunta random

-vale

Parte del público se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras que otro intentaban acercarse un poco más al escenario, para escuchar con más atención la pregunta Random

-Imagina lo siguiente. Derpy esta encerrada en una jaula, para conseguir la llave tienes que entregar lo más preciado para ti. De otra forma no podrás salvarla... ¿sacrificas aquello tan importante para ti solo para salvar a Derpy o la dejas en esa jaula?

-Lo más preciado para mi es mi vida, pero lo haría, total, es tan solo mi patética vida. Moriré como un héroe y por consiguiente recordado

-Yo también la salvaría, pero solo por que ella es una cosita linda- Derpy salio de debajo del sofá y todo el público grito '¡Derpy!'- ¿Quien es una linda pony? tu eres una linda pony- dijo el conductor mientras acariciaba la espalda de Derpy

-Ella es la linda pony, yes you are, yes you are- Dijo Hunk mientras sonreía para la fan de los muffins

Derpy aleteo de emoción mientras que el público seguía haciéndole cumplidos, el conductor sonrío y le dice a uno de los cámaras- Denle un muffin, después la llevaremos a casa

-Supongo que es todo por ahora, gracias por venir y hasta luego. ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de que nos vayamos? se discreto, no quiero que tu identidad sea revelada

-Sep, estas palabras van dedicada a tooodos los autores que mencione actualmente, pero más a IV Anhell- Hunk cerro los ojos y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire dijo a todo pulmón- !ACTUALICEN! CABRONES! ¡TODOS LOS DIAS ENTRO A VER SI YA SUBIERON ALGO! ¡PERO NOOOOOO! ¡IV ANHEL! ¡¿Recuerdas una historia llamada Esperanzas de luna nueva?! ¡¿LA RECUERDAS?!- el invitado volvió a cerrar los ojos y lentamente fue soltando un suspiro, tras unos segundos concluyo con una sonrisa- Nada más

-Ja, que bueno yo me salvo de esa lista- El conductor le dio un sorbo a su copa de agua- pero bueno, muchas gracias por venir y hasta luego

El invitado desapareció y un sujeto esbelto el cual vestía un chaleco de cuero y sombrero se puso de pie, en su mano llevaba una jarra con un contenido amarillo dentro. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida murmuro 'Bloody spy'

Desde alguna parte del escenario se escucho 'Right behind you'

-Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora muchachos. Muchachas, lamento mucho la demora del capitulo. Lamentablemente Edgareo al parecer no vino a trabajar- El conductor observo a uno de los cámaras el cual tan solo confirmo sus sospechas, tras eso el conductor soltó un largo y cansado suspiro- Al parecer realmente no vino…. Pero bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, volved a las batisferas y recuerden, si ven a una pequeña niña de piel grisácea y ojos amarillos, ¡no se acerquen! Las littles sisters nunca andan solas…


End file.
